


Великолепный Теннесси

by SisforSibyl



Category: Literary RPF
Genre: Geisha, Gen, M/M, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23882530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SisforSibyl/pseuds/SisforSibyl
Summary: Так Мисима впервые вкусил западной жизни, после чего он сказал: "Я никогда не вернусь в Японию".
Relationships: Tennessee Williams/Mishima Yukio
Kudos: 3





	Великолепный Теннесси

От Нью-Йорка до Сан-Франциско, из обклеенных жевательными резинками и использованными презервативами подворотен, из мерцающих красными фонарями чайных домиков, из затопленных сладким парфюмом борделей, из дешевых вич-инфицированных притонов, отовсюду, начиная Нью-Йорком и заканчивая Сан-Франциско.  
Все началось с того, что одной ночью пятьдесят второго года знаменитый японский писатель Юкио Мисима получил срочную телеграмму, в которой значилось утверждение: "Тебе нравится фуксия". Через пару часов Мисима получил следующую телеграмму с одним единственным вопросительным знаком, Юкио ответил с той же долей лаконичности и послал восклицательный знак. Уже ложась спать, Мисима припомнил свою первую встречу с Теннесси Уильямсом — он был хорошо слажен, точно новоиспеченный морпех, на кончиках пальцев его правой руки лоснились чернильные точки, а в глазах бегало игривое, но осторожное выражение, и вместо приветствия он только наклонился к Мисиме и на одном дыхании произнес тому на ухо:  
— Мое имя Теннесси, но вы можете звать меня Бланш. Вы ведь читали "Трамвай желание", так вот, Бланш я списал с себя целиком и полностью, жаль, нельзя визиток с таким именем наделать.  
Словом, к вопросам про фуксии Мисима был морально готов с их первого знакомства. В ту ночь ему снился Теннесси, великолепный Теннесси, с продолговатой красной, точно мерцающий свечной огонек, серьгой в левом ухе и ярким цветком свежераспустившейся фуксии в петлице, нет, это вместо рта у него был цветочный бутон, нет, это Теннесси лежал, раскинув руки в разные стороны на поле фуксий, нет, да нет же, во сне Мисима видел что-то другое, но под утро даже само воспоминание о сне затерялось в бесконечных хлопотах и тревогах перед отлётом в Соединенные Штаты.  
Теннесси он увидел ровно через неделю, когда его, уставшего и запревшего во время перелета, встретил некто "Фрэнк Мерло: ключник, служанка и содержанка на службе у господина Уильямса, будем знакомы*" — он захватил Мисиму из аэропорта и повез в Нью-Йоркскую квартиру Теннесси — в окнах виднелся огромный, усаженный декоративными растениями и пожилыми женатыми парами парк, синий огрызок вечереющего неба, налившегося свинцовыми синяками туч и зияющего прорехами редких закатных солнечных лучей.  
— Позвольте, а где сам Теннесси? Он сказал, что будет ждать меня на квартире, — запротестовал было Мисима, когда Мерло кивком указал на пустующий диван в центре гостиной. Но на замешательство Мисимы он никак не отреагировал, точно широко улыбнулся своим мыслям, обнажая щербатые зубы, и улизнул за дверь. На кресле у кофейного столика присел другой незнакомый Мисиме человек, должно быть сосед или даже слуга, наметанным взглядом писателя отметил про себя Мисима, скользя глазами от зализанной волосок к волоску прическе, юной, еще не успевшей испортиться от злоупотребления никотином, здоровой коже к фланелевому костюму и медным запонкам в форме раскрытых парусов.  
— Простите, вы не могли бы приготовить мне кофе? — решил воспользоваться ситуацией Мисима, в конце концов перелет выдался нелегкий, а этот юнец уселся на этом диване и прохлаждается, точно на террасе отеля, — с молоком и без сахара.  
— Теннесси не пьет кофе, могу предложить вам бурбон, - дворецкий, никаких сомнений быть не может.  
— Нет, спасибо.  
— Хотите почитать журналы пока ждете? — с вялым энтузиазмом спросил юнец и протянул к Мисиме увесистую стопку — на обложках были видны политики, телеведущие ток-шоу, игроки в регби и борцы за похудание, спасение животных и прочая никому не нужная дурь. Юкио поморщился.  
— Я не читаю журналы, может быть тогда чай?  
— Я же вам уже сказал, - он пару раз ударил себя по бедру сложенным в трубочку журналом, — могу налить вам бурбон, я не уверен, что в этом доме и вода найдется, куда уж заварке, — юнец встряхнул головой, так что набриоленная челка задвигалась ленивой волной и слегка спала на левую скулу, прикрывая его широко раскрытый водянисто-голубой глаз.  
Этот жест — что-то в нем было не так, слишком театральный и  
нахальный для слуги. Слишком... наплевательский.  
— Простите, а вы вообще кто?  
— Я Трумен Капоте, — с фырканьем сообщил юнец, раздосадованный тем, что гость не знает его имени, — вы ведь знаете меня?  
— Никогда не слышал.  
— Правда? Что, правда никогда? Я тоже пишу.  
— И что же?  
— Сейчас вот роман, в нем главный герой становится другом одной взбалмошной девицы, у нее еще есть бродячий кот, которого красноречиво зовут "кот", для отвода глаз газетчиков я, конечно, пропишу любовь между этими двумя неудачниками, но знайте — главный герой законченный гомосексуалист, — четко проговорил сюжет Капоте, так что у Мисимы не осталось никаких сомнений — эту историю он рассказывает всем подряд, должно быть, даже не меняя детали.  
— М, мне нравится задумка с котом... Капоте, — бедный мальчик, подумал Юкио, этот юнец ни за что не продаст роман с таким сюжетом. Мисима решил, что скорее закончит свою жизнь на коленях, сделав харакири, нежели этот мальчишка продаст весь тираж.  
— О, Трумен, Трумен! Мои друзья зовут меня Труменом, давайте и вы, — Капоте сыто улыбнулся, приняв похвалу, и попытался сдуть приклеившуюся ко лбу напомаженную челку; ну и пижонский жест, цокнул языком Мисима.  
— Точно не хотите журналов? — Капоте огладил пальцами свои белесые брови, оправляя их и без того идеальную форму в тот же момент, как послышался скрип открывающейся двери прихожей. Последнее, о чем успел подумать Юкио Мисима, прежде чем повернуться, так как это о том, что этот юнец — голубой, как небо в самый погожий день — за спиной слышен гомон и хихиканье, стук деревянной обуви о пол и наконец тактичное покашливание — верно, голубой, как эти самые американские небеса на обложках плакатов — и Мисима обернулся — небо, небо, о, небо!  
— Сюрприз для тебя, мой далекий друг, — сказал Теннесси, и Юкио поймал себя на единственной мысли — как же долго он не слышал этого напевного, разухабистого, как витиеватый йодль, голоса.  
За спинами великого Теннесси Уильямса стояло полчище шлюх. На первый взгляд их было не меньше ста — все облаченные в кимоно, с гэта** на ногах и оби*** всех возможных узоров и расцветок. То, что они продают свое тело, Мисиме стало понятно тут же, как он прошелся взглядом по их фигурам — вихляющим, точно вешалки в гардеробе, плечам, так что грудь сильно подавалась вперед, суетливым рукам, теребящим высокие прически. Их лица — сильно напудренные, с очерченными сажей глазами и губами, доведенные стараниями помады до формы карикатурного сердечка, каждая черта была доведена до абсурда, словно крича: "Тебе не нужна родина, Юкио, тебе нужен чистейший китч в количестве ста проституток!"  
С одним, по крайней мере, Мисима мог безоговорочно согласиться — родина ему не нужна.  
Роль же вишенки на торте играл сам Теннесси. Мисима помнил его чисто выбритым коренастым мужчиной в клетчатой рубашке и одним только намеком на женственность в уголках его наивной, чарующей улыбки и кончиках ухоженных ногтей. Теперь же Теннесси стоял в нескольких шагах от Мисимы — облаченный в женское кимоно с кривовато повязанным оби кричащего цвета фуксии.  
Мисима вспомнил свой посланный за океан восклицательный знак, который Уильямс должно быть расценил так радикально. На обведенных кармином губах Теннесси медленно пестуется и наконец расцветает неловкая улыбка, а Мисима готов поклясться, что за толстым слоем белоснежной пудры можно одним только касанием подушечкой пальца почувствовать пробивающуюся щетину.  
— Наша компания приветствует тебя в Америке, — голос Теннесси звучит приглушенно, словно тот испугался, — а теперь живо открывать винные бутылки, я решил вчера взять двести бутылок бургундского, а в магазине решили, что я грабитель и отдали мне все задаром, Трумен, будь добр, опиши эту историю в своем этом новом романе про кота по имени "кот", Фрэнк, Фрэнк, дорогой, оправь мне сзади пояс, он совсем сбился, и да, дорогуши, если завтра я обнаружу, что пропадут мои серебряные столовые приборы, я и Нью-Йорк и Сан-Франциско переверну, но найду ваши продажные тельца! Юкио! — на имени Мисимы голос у Теннесси сорвался, он сделал вперед еще пару шагов и повалился в кресло, — эта обувь невыносима... Почему ты молчишь, ты не узнал меня?  
Мисима сжал губы и промолчал, дожидаясь момента, когда все отправятся на кухню откупоривать бесконечные бутылки вина, даже Капоте направился со всем этим гогочущим сборищем прочь из комнаты, конечно же, разбросав все журналы на полу, конечно же, предварительно пригладив волосы, конечно же, конечно же...  
— Аааа, смотри, что у меня есть, — заговорщически подмигнул Уильямс и выудил невесть откуда початую бутыль бурбона, — я родился ради этого, Юкио — пить из горла в компании друга, вырядившись, как кукла, ну не молчи, меня это гнетет, — на одном дыхание сказал Теннесси и развернувшись в кресле схватился за плечо Мисимы.  
У Теннесси была тяжелая сухая рука, и это резкое и бесцеремонное прикосновение тотчас вывело Мисиму из странного, плавучего транса, которому он сам не мог дать объяснения.  
— У тебя тяжелая рука.  
— Как тебе кимоно?  
— Ты опозорил всю мою культуру и надругался над моей страной, — лицо Мисимы ширилось в тонкой улыбке.  
— Таков уж я. Всех позорю и совращаю. Тебе нравится?  
— Я больше никогда не вернусь в Японию.  
— Миссия выполнена, теперь ты останешься в моей квартире навсегда, — Теннесси в привычном жесте раздвинул ноги, мигом потеряв новоприобретенную женственность, и Мисима не смог сдержать восхищенного вздоха.  
— Боюсь я не смогу делить ее с твоим нордическим другом, он слишком напорист и кажется, ему нравится регби.  
— Трумен? Чушь, он просто еще не созрел.  
— Куда ему до тебя! — Мисима легко толкает Теннесси в плечо, и тот беспомощно и со смехом валится с подлокотника кресла прямо на ковер.  
— Я хочу вина, пойдем на кухню, Фрэнк, должно быть, уже все открыл. Ммм, там девочки.  
— Зачем мне девочки, если есть ты.  
— Спасибо, я польщен, — серьезно сказал Теннесси и чуть прищурил глаза. Он запустил руку во все те же жесткие, коротко остриженные волосы и добавил, точно что-то вспомнив, — пойдем, ты ведь знаешь, что я всегда зависел от доброты чужих людей****, — а потом он поднялся с кресла, легко, как сделала бы Бланш или любая гейша из токийского ханамати, а потом с разворота запустил в Мисиму свою самодовольную, но чуть робкую в уголках губ улыбку великолепного и несравненного Теннесси, от Нью-Йорка до Токио, в литературных салунах и сборищах бродяг, в обклеенных фотографиями Марселя Пруста и Уолта Уитмена, в мерцающих неверным светом свеч фешенебельных ресторанах, в старых рыбацких лодках, в аэропортах, закусочных, в магазинах для трансвеститов, в гримерках артистов с Бродвея, нигде, от Нью-Йорка до Токио никто не видел такой улыбки, какой мог одаривать только Теннесси Уильямс великолепный.  
В тот день у Юкио Мисимы зародилась идея просить занести цвет фуксия в реестр запрещенных и особо неприличных — на счастье Теннесси, такого реестра не существовало.

**Author's Note:**

> * Многолетний любовник Теннесси Уильямса — Френк Мерло.  
> ** Традиционная японская обувь.  
> *** Часть традиционного облачения гейш и майко, широкий пояс.  
> **** Финальная строчка пьесы "Трамвай желание", которую говорит Бланш.


End file.
